


bless me, baby

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, Incubus Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, chanyeol is the son of the high priest, every dirty thing you can think of, have i mentioned smut, idk there's car sex again, lots of smut, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chanyeol is the son of the high priest. He finds Baekhyun on his bed one day. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183
Collections: Anonymous, ChanBaek





	bless me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> hello! just a few notes:
> 
> \- the high priest is the head of all priests, but he is allowed of a family. he can have many wives as he wants.  
> \- this is set in the modern times.  
> \- there are LOTS of smut. if you're not comfortable, please do not proceed.  
> \- baekhyun is a young incubus, around chanyeol's age.  
> \- incubi look like normal people.  
> \- oh and the things they do do not take place in dreams !!

Chanyeol thinks life is playing a sick joke on him. 

Of course, what else could it be? It’s not like he’s done anything wrong in his life (as far as he knows). He’s done his part, helping his father out in any way he can. He also makes sure he’s presentable whenever he goes out of his home. Heck, he even helps out in any way he could. His mother can attest to that. Really, there’s no other reason for _this_ to be happening to him.

“Get off my bed,” he says, rather shakily. He clenches his fist on his sides and looks at anywhere but him… or _it_. Chanyeol really doesn’t know. He supposes he’ll stick to the former, since it does look an awful lot like a man. But he knows _it_ isn’t.

He... or rather, _it_ , smiles at Chanyeol, purring slightly. He folds his legs underneath him and raises his hands, reaching out for Chanyeol. Chanyeol steps back. “But we’ll have lots of fun, I promise you!”

“How did you even get _in_ here?” Chanyeol manages to sit on his swivel chair as far as possible from the man on his bed.

“Um… the front door?” he answers like it was the most obvious thing.

_Right,_ Chanyeol thinks. _Through the door. Why didn’t I think of that?_

“What are you?”

There’s a sudden shift in the man’s expression. The smile on his lips turned sinister and the glint in his eyes suggests that he is someone who Chanyeol should not be questioning. Still in his initial position, he looks straight at Chanyeol’s eyes, and Chanyeol doesn’t fail to see its gradual switch from brown to something of electric blue.

“I’m Baekhyun,” he finally says, voice laced with mischief. “We’ll definitely have lots of fun, Chanyeol.”

“Wait, how the fuck did you know my name? And you didn’t even answer my question! I asked _what you are_ , not what your name is!”

Baekhyun purrs again and tilts his head to the side. If Chanyeol weren’t too afraid he’d pee in his pants, he would have definitely thought Baekhyun was cute. But that’s not the point here, is it? The point is - Baekhyun’s definitely not supposed to be in his room and definitely _not_ on his bed.

“I know a lot of things, Chanyeol. I’m very intelligent,” Baekhyun says. The look he gives Chanyeol is indecipherable, to Chanyeol at least.

Chanyeol snorts. “Sure, Einstein.”

“For a high priest’s son, you sure aren’t what I thought you were.” Baekhyun’s smile grows wider, showing his set of pearly whites. “I like you even more now.”

Chanyeol presses two fingers on his temples, fighting the growing migraine. He still has no clue as to what is happening, but what he does know is that he is clearly fucked.

* * *

Chanyeol isn’t wrong when he thought he’s fucked. In more ways than one, actually. Ever since that pretty demon stepped into his room that night. If he were his old self, he would have definitely laughed at anyone who would tell him that he would be in the situation he’s in right now. Life really played him good this time. Well, it’s not like he’s complaining.

He scrambles out of his bed and hastily puts on his boxers and pajamas. Walking to the mirror, he groans as he stretches his arms and legs and when he’s in front of it, he attempts to fix his wild hair. Key word: _attempts._

“Fuck this,” he hisses under his breath, giving up and just throwing on his shirt. He really doesn’t have time to spare (he’s just really impatient).

“Bad morning?”

Chanyeol turns his head to look at Baekhyun sitting up on his bed, the duvet sliding down his chest, revealing his soft skin. Chanyeol trails his eyes down on the exposed area of Baekhyun’s chest and his breath hitches. _No_. Shaking his head, he turns back to the mirror, frowning at himself. A moment of vulnerability.

“Kind of…” Chanyeol mutters instead, answering the demon. He sits on the edge of his bed, his right leg folded on the mattress, perpendicular to his other leg planted on the floor, facing Baekhyun. The latter looks at him, his eyes back to a regular brown compared to last night’s electric blue. Chanyeol realized it a few days ago - Baekhyun often changes his eye color depending on his mood. Chanyeol still does not understand it, though. Looking at him, Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun looks as human as everyone else. Except he isn’t and _is a fucking incubus._

“Come here, then.”

He scoots over at Baekhyun’s request and immediately he feels his fingers carding through his hair. It’s always been his problem every morning, with his mother nagging him to go brush his hair before he comes down to eat. It’s not like Chanyeol asked his hair to be that way, anyway.

The morning light hits his eyes, causing him to squint. He hears the low rumble of Baekhyun’s chuckle.

“You’re such a baby. Don’t you know how to fix your hair?” Baekhyun reaches for the brush on the bedside table and carefully fixes Chanyeol’s hair, a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips. “You’re a monster in bed but you can’t even tidy this up?”

Chanyeol feels his cheeks warm. “Shut up.” He stands abruptly and heads for the door. He doesn’t go out without looking back at Baekhyun who has his eyes following him. “Don’t go out, alright?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Sure…”

“I mean it, Baekhyun.”

The incubus pouts, lips exaggeratedly jutted out. _For extra cuteness._ “Fine. I’ll stay here, your poor little fuck toy…”

“For the love of God, shut up. I’ll be back with food or something.” Chanyeol pauses as it suddenly dawns on him that Baekhyun hasn’t even eaten since he got here, and that was almost six days ago. He’s partly at fault for it, though, when he did not even ask until now. “What do you even eat?”

“Oh, baby. I feed on sex, if you still haven’t picked up on that.”

Chanyeol still winces at the word ‘sex’. He’s not the most innocent person, considering everything he did in the past six days. Of course, he’s had experience (although, it’s not something he could tell his mom and dad about), but living in the most conservative household, he still hasn’t gotten used to someone saying the word outright.

“Oh. Okay, then. I’ll go down now.”

Baekhyun lies back on the bed, wrapping himself with the duvet, making his hair the only visible thing sticking out from underneath. “Have a nice breakfast,” the demon mumbles.

Chanyeol smiles, shaking his head at the thought of returning to his room with Baekhyun in it.

Breakfast with the Parks is like breakfast in any usual family. His father, the mighty high priest, sits at the far end of the table, with his wives on his left and right. Chanyeol sits next to his mother, and being her only son, he doesn’t have anyone sitting next to him. His father’s other wife and his sisters sit opposite them. The table extends to the farthest part of the room. Chanyeol still doesn’t understand why when there’s barely any people sitting on the table.

“Chanyeol, you’ve been joining us late these days. What is up with you?” His father’s voice reverberates around the white walls of their dining room. The silence is deafening after that as no one really dares to anger the high priest any more than he is. Chanyeol’s hands are all clammy, nervous, but he has no choice but to answer his father.

“Sorry, I’ve been really busy staying up because of homework,” he mutters nervously, setting his fork down and looking at his father.

“That is no excuse for you to be late,” his father replies sternly, obviously mad, if it weren’t for his furrowed eyebrows being a dead giveaway.

Chanyeol bows his head, sighing inaudibly. He’s _so tired_ of his father coming for his throat every time he fucks something up. “I apologize, father.”

His father does not reply and resumes eating, chewing on his food slowly. Chanyeol eventually loses his appetite, but he knows his father more than anyone else than to just up and leave with his meal unfinished. Once done, he excuses himself and makes his way back to his room. He earns a frown from his mother, but he couldn’t care any less.

“You’re done quite early.”

Baekhyun is now sitting on his swivel chair in front of his laptop, playing a game Chanyeol doesn’t really care to know about. When he gets no reply from the taller man, he turns around to see Chanyeol undressed, sitting on his bed with his cock heavy in his hand. He’s looking directly at Baekhyun as he slowly strokes his hardening cock, a low, guttural moan escaping his lips.

“Well? What the fuck are you waiting for?” Chanyeol growls.

Baekhyun wastes no time in undressing himself as well (not that he was fully dressed to begin with) and crawls his way in between Chanyeol’s legs. He takes the man’s cock in his hand, his dainty fingers wrapping around it snugly. He pumps it twice before taking it all in his mouth, humming in satisfaction.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol moans as he feels Baekhyun’s tongue swirl around the head, the slurping sounds too loud to ignore. “You’re so good at this.”

Baekhyun sucks in good as a response and Chanyeol has to fight the urge to buck his hips and switch their places to fuck Baekhyun’s mouth mercilessly.

“Was it a bad breakfast?” Baekhyun asks after pulling away from Chanyeol’s cock. His hand doesn’t stop pumping it, though, his fingers wrapped carefully around the shaft.

“Well,” Chanyeol begins, putting his arms under his head, “I guess so. Father’s furious that I haven’t been on time.” He moans a couple of times, when Baekhyun twists his wrist, putting a little pressure on his dick.

“That’s all?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow before taking Chanyeol in his mouth again. This time, he goes all the way, with the tip hitting the back of his throat. Chanyeol throws his head back as he grabs on to Baekhyun’s hair and pushes his head. Baekhyun starts to gag as saliva starts dripping from the side of his mouth and Chanyeol swipes it up before pulling Baekhyun’s head away and thrusting his thumb in the incubus’ mouth.

“Yes, that is all.” Chanyeol sighs as Baekhyun sucks on his thumb. “That old man’s really pissed.”

Baekhyun laughs, letting Chanyeol’s hand fall from his face. “You call your father ‘old man’?”

The taller man scrunches up his nose. “What else am I supposed to call him when I’m mad?”

Baekhyun settles on his lap, letting his cock touch Chanyeol’s. He wraps both his hands around them and starts thrusting, eliciting a slight groan from Chanyeol. The friction is beyond delightful; Chanyeol didn’t really think it was possible. Baekhyun’s mewls get louder as his thrusts start going faster and Chanyeol has to cover his mouth to keep them from getting caught. Baekhyun doesn’t let him, though.

“You should call him motherfucker,” Baekhyun finally answers, breathless as he continues thrusting in his hands.

Chanyeol places his hands on Baekhyun’s waist as he guides his movements. Baekhyun then bites his lower lip, tightening his grip on both their cocks. He surprises Baekhyun with one strong thrust and a string of curses tumble out of Baekhyun’s pretty lips. Chanyeol presses his lips hungrily on Baekhyun’s.

“I’m going crazy,” Chanyeol breathily mutters, pulling away. He switches their positions, however, he makes Baekhyun go on all fours. “Put your thighs together, baby.”

The incubus does as he’s told, squirming internally as excitement builds up. He knows what Chanyeol is up to. He’s been meaning to try it, too, but he wanted to take things slow with Chanyeol. Start with something simple, in other words.

Chanyeol slowly puts his throbbing cock in between Baekhyun’s thighs and moans. He’s not wrong when he thought Baekhyun’s thighs were going to be this great. The soft skin pressing on the sides of his cock is something he’d want to experience every single day.

“God, your thighs feel so good…”

Baekhyun juts his ass out, pressing them on Chanyeol’s abdomen. Chanyeol takes this chance to slap his hand on Baekhyun’s right ass cheek, jiggling them afterwards. He leans forward and starts planting soft kisses on the arch of Baekhyun’s back until he reaches his tailbone. Baekhyun’s soft moans continue to fill the entire room.

“Why don’t you just fuck me already? We both know you’ve been wanting my ass since this morning. Come on, Chanyeol. Fuck my hole. I’m your cumdump, baby. Fill me,” Baekhyun says sensuously, reaching to the back to rub on Chanyeol’s thighs.

“Shit,” is all Chanyeol says. His hand makes its way forward and wraps around Baekhyun’s cock, stroking it. Baekhyun’s eyes roll back and flutter to a close at the spike of ecstasy running up and down his body. Of the six days he’s been staying in Chanyeol’s room, he has yet to find something boring about him. Chanyeol never fails to surprise him, and Baekhyun’s liking it. Very much.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Don’t stop, Chanyeol.”

“I’m not going to.” Chanyeol continues with his ministrations as he fucks Baekhyun’s thighs. “Fuck, I’m close.”

Baekhyun looks back and holds on to Chanyeol’s nape, crashing their lips together. He pushes his tongue inside Chanyeol’s mouth and moves his hips in an attempt to fuck back. Chanyeol hastens his pace, both in his thrusts and with his hand, and in no time, they reach the peak of their orgasms.

Chanyeol’s panting heavily as he watches Baekhyun roll over to the side, cum on the insides of his thighs and on his stomach. The dark blue sheets are stained with ropes of white, and for the umpteenth time since Baekhyun came, Chanyeol doesn’t mind. Usually, he’d jerk off inside his bathroom. He never really liked cleaning up. The whole thing is just tiring.

“Sorry, I dirtied the sheets again,” Baekhyun says with anything but guilt. In fact, he’s sporting a smirk on his lips.

Chanyeol scoffs, although with a lazy smile on his lips. “Save it. You’re going to help me clean this up, though.”

Baekhyun pouts. “I don’t wanna.”

“Okay, then I won’t _feed_ you for the next few days.”

Baekhyun genuinely gasps as though he was offended by what Chanyeol told him. Chanyeol has to bite back his laugh. Surely, an incubus cannot be this cute, right?

“You can’t do that!”

“Oh, but I can.”

Baekhyun harrumphs. “Fine, I’ll find someone else to feed on.” He stands up, the duvet falling to the floor. Chanyeol has to stop himself from ogling at his body.

“Wait, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says, chuckling. “I was kidding.” He pulls on Baekhyun’s wrist, causing the latter to fall back on the mattress. Chanyeol curls his arms around the small demon’s waist. Baekhyun still has a pout on his lips, and Chanyeol can’t help but smile.

“Don’t stop feeding me.”

“Of course. I’ll even give you a feast, baby.”

Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle at that. “You mean that, don’t you?”

Chanyeol hums, splaying his fingers on Baekhyun’s back. “If you be a good boy.”

“Okay, I’ll help.” Baekhyun yawns. “After I get my afternoon sleep.”

Suffice to say, Baekhyun did not help at all. Chanyeol doesn’t mind, though.

* * *

Mondays never sat well with Chanyeol. Actually, any day of the week that’s spent for university never sat well for him. However, this monday is different. He had to wake up an hour earlier to drag Baekhyun out of his house to make sure they weren’t caught by anyone inside his house. It was a struggle. Chanyeol had already expected it. Baekhyun is too difficult to handle when sleepy. However, Chanyeol did manage to bring him to his car. Now, he’s stuck with a sleeping Baekhyun in the passenger seat.

“Hey,” Chanyeol speaks up, maneuvering his way out the gates. “Wake up. I’m taking you to school.”

Baekhyun opens one eye while frowning. “What are we going to do?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. _This demon is either too smart or too stupid for his own good._ “What do you think?”

Baekhyun shrugs, opting to kneel on the seat. Instead of answering Chanyeol, he fumbles around Chanyeol’s jeans, successfully popping the button open, subsequently unzipping it. When he manages to pull it down a bit along with Chanyeol’s boxers, he takes in Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth. He has to have his breakfast, and Chanyeol is more than willing to serve him a good meal.

Chanyeol continues driving while Baekhyun sucks on his cock, the slurping sounds getting louder with every second passing by. Lifting his head, Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol’s face and plants a soft kiss on the cheek.

“You’re so delicious.” Chanyeol doesn’t miss the speck of blue flashing Baekhyun’s eyes.

Baekhyun shimmies out of his pants, kicking them to the floor. Chanyeol’s eyes almost fall out of their sockets when he sees Baekhyun’s leaking cock. The sweatshirt he’s wearing doesn’t really cover it, with the way Baekhyun’s dick is hard and heavy.

“Wha…”

Baekhyun wastes no time as he climbs on Chanyeol’s lap, forcing Chanyeol to park on the side of the road. Chanyeol doesn’t forget to push on the hazard button, though.

“I’m so hungry…” Baekhyun absentmindedly mutters. With lidded, lustful eyes, he looks at Chanyeol. He bites his lip as he lowers himself on Chanyeol’s cock, his hole taking up Chanyeol’s full length. They groan in unison, with Chanyeol gently squeezing Baekhyun’s hips before settling to rub on Baekhyun’s thighs that’s trapping his waist.

“Do you feel comfortable?” Chanyeol asks.

“Can you move the seat a bit? It’s cramped…”

Chanyeol reclines his seat so Baekhyun can have space to move. Once done, Baekhyun wastes no time and starts bouncing on Chanyeol’s cock. He holds on to Chanyeol’s jacket as he does so, his fingers clenching the cottony material. Chanyeol’s hands make their way to Baekhyun’s ass, squeezing them once in a while when his cock gets buried deep in Baekhyun.

“Oh, _ah_ … You feel so nice in me, Chanyeol. Your cock is so huge. I want them in me forever. Touch me, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol immediately does as he’s told. He runs his hands upward, inside the sweatshirt Baekhyun’s wearing. He thumbs on the latter’s nipples, pinching them slightly. He feels them harden under his touch almost immediately, and Chanyeol figures he likes how he has this effect on Baekhyun.

Finally, Chanyeol removes the last piece of clothing the demon is wearing. His lips latch on to Baekhyun’s nipple, with his other hand still in between his fingers. Slowly, his tongue moves around it, experimenting with each subtle lick. It leaves Baekhyun as a moaning mess. Despite that, though, he relentlessly rides Chanyeol.

“Look at you…” Chanyeol says with a gruff voice. He doesn’t stop licking his way around Baekhyun’s nipple, switching between the two. “You look so fucking hot.”

“Uh…” Baekhyun moans, pushing his chest closer to Chanyeol’s face. “Fuck me!” In haste, Baekhyun lifts his hips and pushes back down on Chanyeol’s cock multiple times. Chanyeol _knows_ that people driving past them would definitely know what they’re up to.

Lying back down on his reclined seat, Chanyeol grabs a hold of Baekhyun’s hips, which stops the demon from moving. He then begins to thrust upwards, his cock burying deeply inside Baekhyun. Chanyeol doesn’t miss the look on Baekhyun’s face - the flush on his cheeks, swollen lips, and eyes almost rolled back. Chanyeol also doesn’t miss seeing the way his cock gets buried in Baekhyun, making sure to do it slowly (he apparently likes seeing how his cock moves in and out of Baekhyun), and then switching to fucking Baekhyun faster. The perverse sounds ring in his ear which almost drives him to insanity. Baekhyun’s _leaking_ of whatever demon slick that is. Chanyeol gets harder at the thought of it, if that’s possible.

Baekhyun softly mewls when Chanyeol’s pace slows down, his dick fully pulled out before it’s pushed back in again. He starts pinching on his own nipples, trapping them in between his nible fingers. Chanyeol picks up his pace again, the gap between Baekhyun’s ass and Chanyeol’s hips getting smaller and smaller as Chanyeol buries himself deeper into him. “Right there… Yes, right there! Oh!”

Chanyeol relentlessly bucks his hips until he reaches his sweet climax. Baekhyun comes right after, spurting out white all over Chanyeol’s shirt. Breathless, Baekhyun leans on Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol cards his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

“Full?” he asks the incubus, running his finger on his cheek. Softly grabbing Baekhyun by the chin, he then plants a soft kiss on his lips.

“Hmm. Very.”

“Come on, back to your seat. I’ll be late for school if we don’t get a move on.”

Against his will, Baekhyun climbs back to his seat. They both fix themselves first before Chanyeol resumes driving.

“Baekhyun, can you get my spare shirt in the backseat? You came all over me.”

Baekhyun smiles sheepishly. “Woopsies.”

Turning around, he scavenges for Chanyeol’s shirt inside his bag. Chanyeol doesn’t miss the opportunity to smack Baekhyun’s ass.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, couldn’t help it. Your ass is divine.”

“Of course. I am an incubus, after all. I have the best ass.”

Chanyeol doesn’t disagree.

* * *

The university Chanyeol is attending is one of the best, if not the best. His father would never approve of something less than the best. The buildings were painted red and they stand high in the middle of the vast ground. At the right of the main, center building is the football field. To its right baseball field. Behind it is a covered court for basketball and other kinds of sports.

A fountain sits in the middle of everything, creating a small rotunda. Chanyeol makes his way around it for Baekhyun to see the fountain before going to the parking lot. A special parking space is reserved for him. Being the son of the high priest has its perks.

Chanyeol unbuckles his seatbelt and turns to Baekhyun. “Are you okay with staying here?”

“I want to go out.”

“But there’s no place for you to stay…”

“I’ll go with you, then.”

Chanyeol frowns. He doesn’t think it’s the best idea to have Baekhyun around, especially with his friends. “I don’t think it’s-”

“It’s not a question. I will go with you.”

Chanyeol sighs in defeat. “Promise me you’ll be on your best behavior.”

Baekhyun smiles at that. “Of course.”

They get out of the car and make their way inside. Baekhyun follows Chanyeol silently, keeping his word. He looks around, observing the hallways. Baekhyun is a keen observer, and from what he has noticed, some rooms are filled with students - others are not.

“Why are there empty rooms?”

Chanyeol looks at him. “Sometimes, professors cancel their classes.”

“Why?”

“Uh… I don’t really know,” Chanyeol replies, opening the door of his classroom.

“Chanyeol!” Sehun immediately bounces to his feet to greet his friend. He puts an arm around Chanyeol’s shoulder, which earns him a hard stare from the demon. Sehun doesn’t really notice it, which fuels the demon’s anger a little more. “What took you so long?” Sehun asks, still completely oblivious to the menacing incubus standing beside Chanyeol.

“It’s the second time you’re late,” Junmyeon chimes in, making sure to give Chanyeol a pointed look.

“Sorry. I brought a friend with me.” Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun to his side, his hand clasped around Baekhyun’s slim wrist. “Meet Baekhyun. Baekhyun, these are Sehun and Junmyeon. My friends.”

Sehun’s jaw falls slack when his eyes land on Baekhyun. He is absolutely mesmerized by the demon’s ethereal beauty. Nothing new about having a human fall head over heels for Baekhyun, though, as he gets it all the time. Except Chanyeol, which weirded him out. “Hello…” he says, holding out a hand for Baekhyun to shake.

Baekhyun looks at him as his lips stretch into a radiant smile. “Hello. A pleasure to meet you.” He takes Sehun’s hand and shakes it firmly before letting go and shrinking back to Chanyeol’s side. 

“He’s cute. Where’d you get someone like him?”

Chanyeol shrugs. That, he doesn’t really know how to answer. So, he settles with saying, “He just found me.”

Sehun punches his shoulder, a little hard that Baekhyun winces, almost rushing to nurse Chanyeol. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind, so that stops Baekhyun from unnecessarily worrying. “No shit? How could he find someone like _you_?”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean!”

Junmyeon chuckles and shakes his head at his two bantering friends. “Come on. Let’s go back. Class is about to start, anyway.”

Chanyeol guides Baekhyun to where he’s sitting. He’d usually be alone since he really doesn’t want anyone sitting beside him. Today’s an exception. Surprisingly, Baekhyun sits without a word. Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun is taking his “best behavior” too seriously. But, Chanyeol will take what he can get. He’s glad that the demon is cooperating.

“By the way, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon starts, “where were you yesterday? You missed church.”

“Yeah, I overslept…” Chanyeol lied. He didn’t oversleep. He was busy fucking the wits out of Baekhyun. He feels Baekhyun smirking next to him, pretending not to pay attention to the friends’ conversation.

Sehun snorts, accompanied by a shake of the head. “I take it your father lashed out on you again?”

Chanyeol huffs. “What’s new?”

“It must be so hard to be the high priest’s son. The expectations… Man, I can’t live like that. But, I want your money. Let’s swap lives, Chanyeol.”

“Fuck off, Sehun.”

“Ooh! Look at you and your mouth! You kiss your mom with that?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at his friend’s jabs. “As if you’re better than me, you prick.”

“Touché.”

The day went on as normally as it could have. Most of his professors dismissed the fact that they have an extra person in their classes, maybe because Chanyeol is the high priest’s son and they don’t really want to have beef with him. Chanyeol is grateful for that, at least.

Baekhyun’s been doing a pretty good job, too. Sometimes, Chanyeol would steal glances and he’d see Baekhyun scribbling in one of his notebooks. He notices that the demon has the habit of sticking his tongue out when he’s concentrating on something. He finds it absolutely adorable.

On the fourth period, however, when Chanyeol looks at him again, Baehkyun is already looking at him. Flustered, Chanyeol looks away. He hears Baekhyun chuckle and he feels his hand being held on to. He looks to Baekhyun again and sees him smiling. He smiles back and clasps their hands together.

Around lunch time, Baekhyun is still tagging along Chanyeol and his friends. He follows them to the cafeteria and sits next to Chanyeol, looking at the food they bought. Baekhyun recognizes a few, since he did spend one time living a human life. Nothing could ever beat the sex, though.

“Are you not going to eat?” Junmyeon asks him. “Do you want something else?”

Baekhyun smiles at him politely. “No. I am quite full, actually. Thank you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Chanyeol fed me a while ago.”

Chanyeol almost chokes on the chicken he was eating. The three of them turn to look at him.

“What happened to you?” Sehun asks.

“N-Nothing. Just got something stuck in my throat.”

“You’re so stupid.” Sehun slaps his back. “Choking, huh? Didn’t know you were into that.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Chanyeol’s ears turned red in an instant and his friends laugh. Chanyeol’s eyes caught a glimpse of Baekhyun laughing, too. “You’re all terrible. I hope you know that,” he says. He looks at Baekhyun now and smiles at him. Baekhyun returns his smile before turning to look away shyly.

* * *

“Oh fuck, harder!”

Chanyeol has Baekhyun lying on the towel he got from his locker room. They’re at the football field, behind the bleachers. Like a normal person, Baekhyun also had to have his meals three times a day. So, after Chanyeol finished eating, he excused both him and Baekhyun, telling Sehun and Junmyeon that he’d tour him around. 

They ended up behind the bleachers, on the grass with Chanyeol on top of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s legs are raised and are on Chanyeol’s shoulders. Chanyeol’s cock is buried deep in his ass.

“You’re so dirty, you know that?” Baekhyun smirks. His arms are wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck and he kisses him. “You’re bold for a high priest’s son, fucking someone behind the bleachers. On the grass, on top of that. Look at what you’ve become. A horndog for me and me, only.”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol growls and smashes his lips on Baekhyun’s again, biting his lower lip. Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol presses down harder, his thrusts rougher than before.

“We’ve already fucked twice today. You always feed me so good.”

“I have to keep you well-fed, no?” Chanyeol says, cocking his head to the side, smirking. Baekhyun finds it to be such a turn on and unconsciously clenches around Chanyeol’s cock.

“You’re so hot, Chanyeol!” he blurts out. 

He switches their positions so he sits atop of Chanyeol. He leans back, placing his arms behind him and on Chanyeol’s thighs. Baekhyun slowly lifts his hips, making sure Chanyeol has a good view of his own cock sliding in and out of Baekhyun’s hole. He sees Chanyeol’s mouth agape, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. Baekhyun continues to ride Chanyeol like that, clenching once in a while around his length.

“God, Baekhyun… You feel so _good_.”

Baekhyun chuckles. “I do, don’t I?” He sits up and places a hand on Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol opens his eyes and looks at him. “You’ve been so good to me, so you deserve this, too.” He kisses Chanyeol. It isn’t hungry nor lustful. It’s more of an innocent kiss that Chanyeol almost forgets that they’re fucking in his school’s football field. He feels butterflies in his stomach, however, the sweet moment of bliss is cut short when Baekhyun spreads his legs open which made him look like he’s crouching. He starts bouncing on Chanyeol’s cock and Chanyeol can see how the whole of his shaft gets swallowed by Baekhyun’s asshole.

_Oh, so Baekhyun knows I like this._

“Ngh… Ah…”

When Baekhyun stops and settles down, his entire body is shaking and he cums in the most violent way ever. Ropes of white spurt everywhere, even on Chanyeol’s face. The ecstasy flashing on Baekhyun’s face sends Chanyeol to his orgasm, burying his cock deep in Baekhyun and coming inside of him.

“Ooh, that was nice,” Baekhyun says, a small smile ghosting his lips. He feels the warm liquid accumulate inside of him, basking in the ecstasy it gives.

Chanyeol, breathless, pulls Baekhyun down and kisses him. Baekhyun kisses back in an instant, smiling in between. Chanyeol smiles, too, then puckers his lips a couple of times to feel Baekhyun’s lips.

“Another one?”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. “You’re not full yet?”

Baekhyun grins sheepishly. “Hehe, no.”

They both go on for another round, with Baekhyun on his hands and knees and Chanyeol fucking him from the back.

* * *

The two decide to go home with the sun almost setting. Chanyeol and Baekhyun walk to the parking lot, hand in hand. They don’t talk about it, though. They just somehow found themselves holding hands when they finished dressing up, and they haven’t let go since. Even when Chanyeol sits on the driver’s seat and revs up the engine, his other hand is holding Baekhyun’s.

“You’ll walk with me to the house, alright? I’m going to introduce you to everyone. It’s about time, I think.”

“Sure. Will they like me, though?”

Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun’s hand to his lips and kisses the back of it. “Why wouldn’t they?”

Baekhyun’s cheeks redden. “Do you like me?”

It takes a moment or two for Chanyeol to reply. It almost drove Baekhyun crazy. It wasn’t new to him, falling for a human, that is. He’s experienced it before. Long story short, it ended badly. So, you can imagine how nervous he is when it’s taking Chanyeol so long to reply.

“Of course I do. Why would I even be doing this with you?”

Baekhyun lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Tears spring out of his eyes as he hugs Chanyeol tightly. Chanyeol brings his hand to Baekhyun’s back, running them up and down.

“Hush, now. I’ll be with you, alright? Demon or not.”

They arrive at a quarter to seven, quite late for someone like Chanyeol who has curfew at six (really, he shouldn’t have to have it anymore). Chanyeol parks his car next to one of his sisters’ and gets out to open the door for Baekhyun. The demon steps out and thanks Chanyeol softly, seemingly sated due to all the sex they’ve been doing. He feels sleepy and Chanyeol can already sense it, with the way the demon’s eyes are fluttering.

Chanyeol opens the door to his house and is immediately greeted by his father sitting by the fireplace, a cigarette hanging on the side of his lips. The high priest looks up at his son and frowns at the guest he’s with.

“Who is that?” Chanyeol’s father asks pointedly, glaring at both of them.

“This is Baekhyun, father. My… lover.”

Baekhyun turns his head to look at Chanyeol who has his eyes trained on his father. Baekhyun squeezes his hand before turning to look at the high priest and flashes his electric blue eyes. The high priest’s expression shifts into a softer one. He lets out a hearty laugh and gets up to pat Chanyeol on the back, which surprises the latter.

“Why didn’t you tell me, then! Get along now. We’ll call you later for dinner.”

Chanyeol is dumbfounded, but he finds himself nodding. “Uh… sure. I will see you later, father.” He tugs on Baekhyun’s arm and quickly goes to his room. He locks the door before letting Baekhyun sit on his bed. “Did you do something to father?”

“Yes…” Baekhyun looks down to play with his fingers. “He just looks so mean, so I may have cast a teenie tiny spell on him. It’s harmless, I swear! Don’t get mad at me!”

Chanyeol sighs and gives Baekhyun a smile. “I couldn’t be mad at you.”

“For real?”

Chanyeol nods.

“Do you want to fuck again?”

Chanyeol blinks. “Are you not tired yet?”

“I’m horny… and a little hungry. Dinner time.”

A faint knock interrupts them both. “Sir, dinner is ready. Your father is waiting for you downstairs.”

“Alright, we’ll be down in a minute.” Chanyeol stands up and changes into more comfortable clothes. He looks back to see a pouting demon. “What?”

“I want sex.”

“Baby, we’ll have to eat first.”

“I don’t want human food, baby.” Baekhyun even folds his arms in front of his chest so Chanyeol would get the signal that he’s upset.

“Okay, what about this: you come with me downstairs to eat with my family and then we’ll finish up quick so we can fuck. How does that sound?”

“Fine. But I get to eat you out later, okay?”

Chanyeol doesn’t get to ask and he also doesn’t get to protest when Baekhyun starts walking out, pulling him with him.

The dinner with the whole family turned out quite okay, to say the least. His sisters kept asking Baekhyun lots of things, and Chanyeol is surprised that the demon had answers to them. They asked where he went to school, where he met Chanyeol, and when they started dating. It was all too invasive, but Baekhyun coolly answered them all. Chanyeol felt proud of him.

However, half an hour into dinner, Baekhyun decides to go all naughty. He sneakily snakes his hand inside Chanyeol’s trousers. Chanyeol widened his eyes at him, since his mother could see them at any moment. The only good thing about it, though, is that they’re covered by the linen on the table. Baekhyun only smiled at him innocently as he takes out Chanyeol’s limp cock and starts stroking him.

“Chanyeol, son, are you okay?”

Chanyeol’s head snaps to his father, who’s looking at him intently. “Y-Yes, father.”

“You look like you’re about to puke,” Sooyoung, his sister, tells him.

“I’m absolutely fine. Feeling great, actually.”

Baekhyun snickers by his side, squeezing his hand around Chanyeol’s hardening cock. He’s sure as hell he’ll get the time of his life later tonight.

* * *

“Kneel.”

Baekhyun does as he’s told. His toes curl in exhilaration. It’s the first time he’s seen Chanyeol like this. Furious and so, _so_ hot.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun sternly. He almost got caught earlier, if it weren’t for Yeri, his other sister, blabbering about some event in her school. He also came on Baekhyun’s hands, which was a lot. The demon even had the audacity to grin, seemingly satisfied with what he had done. He even pretended to drop his fork, only to lick Chanyeol’s cock.

So here they are; Baekhyun on his knees in between Chanyeol’s legs. Chanyeol’s cock stands in front of Baekhyun as if it were mocking him as he cannot touch it without Chanyeol’s permission.

“You were so naughty earlier, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun bites his lip. “But-”

“Did I ask you to speak?”

Baekhyun pouts but lowers his head. “No…”

“You won’t get to eat me out if you keep this up.”

“No!” Baekhyun almost screams. Chanyeol pins him down with a stare and he cowers. “I’m sorry… I promise I won’t do it again. Please let me eat you out.”

Chanyeol stays mum for a moment and observes Baekhyun. His glistening eyes, half-open lips, hard breathing, and leaking ass. “...You’re _enjoying_ this.”

Baekhyun bites his lip. “You’re just so hot… I really want to eat you out.”

“Fine.” Chanyeol crawls on his bed and spreads his legs open. “Come here.”

Baekhyun excitedly makes his way over, folding his legs and sitting atop of them. He sits there, waiting for Chanyeol’s go signal, only to realize that he’s in charge. Chanyeol left him in charge of whatever he’s going to do.

“B-Be gentle…” he hears Chanyeol stutter. “This is new to me. No one has ever eaten my ass out.” Chanyeol’s cheeks redden and Baekhyun smiles, pinching them to reassure him.

“Don’t worry. I’ve done this tons of times so I’m an expert. Everyone loves the wonders my tongue can do.”

“Yeah, I can tell.”

“Lie on your stomach and stick your ass out for me, then.”

“W-What?!”

“Do as you’re told!”

Chanyeol hesitantly turns around, kneeling a bit so he can lift his ass. His face is growing redder by the minute and he feels cold. Baekhyun takes his sweet time to observe the beauty of Chanyeol’s ass, taking them in his hands and playing with them.

“C-Can you just hurry up?!”

“Patience, grasshopper.”

Baekhyun kneels and leans towards Chanyeol’s ass. The taller man can feel the demon’s breathing right on his hole and he’s so close to backing out when he feels Baekhyun’s tongue swirling around the entrance. Chanyeol lets out a guttural moan, burying his face on one of his pillows.

“As expected, you taste so good. _Scrumptious._ ”

Chanyeol almost farts on him. Who the hell says _scrumptious_ while having sex?!

Baekhyun continues to swirl his tongue around Chanyeol’s hole, darting the tip of his tongue inside a few times. He eats Chanyeol out slowly, then hungrily like he’s been deprived of a meal for a hundred years. His face is almost buried in between Chanyeol’s asscheeks.

“Fuck, it feels good…” Chanyeol mumbles.

Baekhyun doesn’t stop until Chanyeol cums untouched, semen all over his pillows. He hums as Chanyeol flops down on the bed, sated by Baekhyun’s “magic”.

“My turn.”

Baekhyun sits on Chanyeol’s face and Chanyeol automatically flicks his tongue inside Baekhyun’s slick hole. The demon grinds on Chanyeol’s face, spreading slick all over it. Chanyeol has to hold him so he can eat him out properly. But Baekhyun being Baekhyun, he doesn’t stay still. He takes Chanyeol’s cock, his most favorite, in his mouth, and starts sucking on him. Chanyeol doesn’t back without a fight and also takes Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth.They suck each other out until they both cum in their mouths.

Later that night, when they’re both fully dressed and under the duvet, Chanyeol cuddles Baekhyun. Being the big spoon, he places his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Are we really a thing now?” he asks. He still doesn’t know if Baekhyun thinks the same way as him, so it’s better to ask.

“Well, are we something else, then?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “I don’t know. Do you want to be in a relationship with me?”

“Do _you_? I mean, you’re the high priest’s only son and you’re fucking me… an incubus.” Insecurity fills the tone of Baekhyun’s voice.

Chanyeol puts his hand underneath his chin and tilts his head up. “I don’t really give a fuck about what you are. I like you, and I want us to work.”

“Even if it goes against your principles? I mean, I’m one of the things your church finds… disgusting.”

“Do I look like I care, Baekhyun? I want you.”

“But what about your dad…”

“You’re not dating him. He’s not the one dating you, so you shouldn’t worry about him at all.” Chanyeol plants a soft kiss on his forehead and Baekhyun smiles. “I wouldn’t mind defying all my principles and sinning everyday if it meant being with you.”

“Thank you. I’ll even give you little demon babies in the future.”

Chanyeol laughs out loud and hugs him tighter.

“Can’t wait for my little demon babies, then.” He pauses. “Wait, you can get pregnant?!”

“Um… yes?”

“Oh, God. We weren’t using condoms!”

“...So?”

“What do you mean _so?_ ”

“Don’t you want demon babies with me?”

“Of course I do! It’s just - I haven’t thought of it yet? I just want to wake up to you and have sex and then we’ll play video games and have sex again and even go to university and fuck on every spot! I don’t know how to take care of babies, let alone demon ones!”

Chanyeol is clearly panicking and Baekhyun really can’t take him seriously. He kisses Chanyeol to make him shut up.

“Don’t worry, I’ll know when I’m going to get pregnant. And it’s definitely not now, so you can shut up about it.”

Chanyeol’s tense shoulders droop in relief. “Oh, thank goodness. I thought I was going to be a father for a second.”

“You will be. Soon. Little demon babies.”

“I’ll make sure to be ready by then.”

“I want lots.”

“As you wish, baby.”

“We’ll name the first one after me.”

“Are you really thinking of baby names right now?”

“Shush. Baekhee would be nice, no? Demon baby girl.”

“Oh, dear Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated! thank u <3


End file.
